


"Only if you cuddle me."

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's all too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So two things happened.<br/>1. I was made aware that there were hardly any fics for this pairing.<br/>2. I got sick. (There may be spelling errors that my laptop failed to pick up so...please forgive me)</p>
<p>And that is how this fic came to be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Only if you cuddle me."

**Author's Note:**

> So two things happened.  
> 1\. I was made aware that there were hardly any fics for this pairing.  
> 2\. I got sick. (There may be spelling errors that my laptop failed to pick up so...please forgive me)
> 
> And that is how this fic came to be.

 

It was well known that Hayama was a very energetic person. Anyone who was anyone at Rakuzan had been nearly run into on several occasions by the quick-footed second year, he was never rude about it, he'd hastily apologise with a grin as he carried on his way to wherever he needed to be. He had always been like it though, all through his childhood and into his high school years, never really slowing down for anyone or anything.

Except when he got the flu.

When Hayama Kotarou got the flu, he got it _bad_.

It started off like any other cold; he woke up with a small headache and a slightly sore throat. He thought nothing of it as he rushed about getting ready in his dorm room, making it to breakfast in time to be fussed over by Reo about his untidy hair and watch Nebuya picking at the remains of a bowl of rice.

"Overslept?" Nebuya remarked as he set his chopsticks down.

"Kind of." Hayama replied with a shrug, letting Reo attempt to flatten a piece of his hair that was sticking up. "We got practice today right?"

"Sei-chan said he might cut it short today." Reo replied, finally leaving Hayama's disastrous bed-hair alone. "I'm going into town tomorrow with Chi-chan, you wanna come with?"

Hayama made a slightly unimpressed face. "Mayuzumi? Nah. He always just seems to scowl at me, it's like he has a stick rammed up his ass--"

"Kou-chan!"

"Sorry. I meant, it's like he's got a stick rammed up his butthole."

Reo shook his head as Nebuya let out a hearty laugh. Hayama tried not to acknowledge his sore throat as he ate breakfast, it was probably nothing anyway, he occasionally got these little infections that cleared up within a day or two so he assumed it was that.

Of course, he was wrong.

Fifth period was a bit of a blur to him, listening to their teacher rambling on about algebra was enough to make anyone lose the will to live but Hayama was trying not to pay attention to the throbbing pain in his forehead. His throat felt like sandpaper as he wrote down what he assumed were letters and numbers related to their lesson, he caught Nebuya's eye across the classroom and was slightly confused when he saw a look of concern on his friend's face. he was equally confused when he got the same look from Reo after class.

"What?" He asked them as they walked to the sports gym.

"You look pale." Reo replied.

"Eh? I'm fine."

He found the back of Nebuya's hand press against his forehead, it was cool and he let out a small gasp before the hand disappeared.

"You're burning up. Are you sure you should be at practice?" Nebuya asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'm _fine_ Eikichi." Hayama sighed. "I'll be fine."

Reo and Nebuya exchanged a glance. Hayama was stubborn when it came to admitting he was ill, they knew it from experience that he'd have to be at death's door before he skipped practice. They said nothing, dropping the subject entirely as they got changed and waited for Akashi and Mayuzumi to arrive.

When he arrived, their captain instantly narrowed his eyes at Hayama.

"Kotarou, you're sick."

"I'm fine captain." Hayama stated, he didn't feel _that_ bad, it was just a slight headache and a sore throat for goodness sake. He'd drink some tea - probably at Reo's request rather than suggestion - and then get an early night, he'd be fine tomorrow.

Akashi didn't seem to believe him in the slightest but he shrugged. "Whatever. Where's Mayuzumi-san?"

With his captain distracted, Hayama let out a heavy sigh. It was the same old practice after that, although he did start to notice his aching head some more. He zoned out whilst Akashi was talking about match formations - as if they ever changed anyway - and managed to zone back in just in time to get a chilling glare from the first year.

"You weren't listening Kotarou."

"Huh?"

Akashi wasn't really one to yell, which was terrifying in its own way when he did get frustrated. He handed the clipboard to Reo before approaching Hayama, he was a tad shorter than his upperclassman but that didn't affect how intimidating he could be.

"I said," He uttered, his eyes widening enough for Hayama to realise he was about to end up on the floor. "you weren't listening."

Hayama took a step back instinctively, his feet slipped out from underneath him and he found himself looking up at his captain. His head ached as he sat there, not daring to deny it was true.

"Practice dismissed." Akashi stated loudly, turning to walk out of the gym. "And don't bother showing up to practice on Monday Kotarou if you're still sick."

Nebuya helped him off the floor with a strong hand. The sudden movement caused Hayama to feel dizzy and he clung to Nebuya's arm until the floor stopped merging with the ceiling. He became aware of his hands grasping Nebuya's for life, he'd blame his blushing face on his apparent illness.

"Come on. I'll get you back to your room." Nebuya told him, Reo was worried but could see that Hayama was in safe hands for now. No doubt he'd pay a visit later on to check on him.

Hayama let Nebuya escort him back to his dorm room, both of them grabbing their bags but not bothering to change. They got a few strange looks from other students but ignored them for the most part, Hayama's hand was shaking too much for him to unlock his door, Nebuya gently took the key from him, brushing a thumb over the back of Hayama's hand before unlocking the door.

"I'll make sure you're in bed and then leave you to rest." He murmured, ushering the other inside.

The room was a bit of an organised chaos, Hayama wasn't a terribly neat person and it showed more when he was sick. Nebuya watched as his team-mate sluggishly took off his jersey and kicked his shorts away, falling back on the bed with a groan.

"Eikichi..." Hayama breathed as Nebuya turned to leave.

"What is it Kou?"

"...tell Reo-nee that I'd appreciate some tea." He mumbled, rolling over and tugging the blankets around him.

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I dunno..."

Nebuya chuckled slightly, he glanced over at Hayama's already sleeping form and shook his head. He wished he wasn't so weak to his best friend's reckless charm, he also wished that he would hurry up and find the courage to tell him that he was so weak to it. He left quietly, stopping by Reo's room to pass on the message.

"So yeah, he's sleeping right now." He sighed, Reo's room was the opposite of Hayama's, it was neat and clean, it also seemed to have Mayuzumi as a permanent fixture lounging on the bed with a book in hand.

"Okay Ei-chan, I'll pop by in a while and make sure he eats something too."

Nebuya was about to leave without a word when Reo caught his arm.

"...do you want to come with? I mean, I don't want to get sick and you know what he's like when he's delirious."

Nebuya knew. He knew all too well.

"Y-Yeah okay. Uh, just shoot me a text."

 

\---

 

The smell of soup stirred Hayama from his slumber. He rolled over and opened his eyes to find Reo and Nebuya in his room, he winced at the lights as he slowly sat up. Reo had set a tray down on the bedside table but was actually sat rather far away.

"How are you feeling?" Reo asked quietly.

Hayama blinked, his chest was heavy and he was so tired. He glanced at the end of his bed to find Nebuya there, he offered a weak smile before he sneezed violently. "Been better." He croaked.

Reo tried to hide his disgust for sickness, he nodded to Nebuya and then to the tray on the table. Nebuya smiled as he scooted over and picked up the bowl of soup, he stirred the broth a few times before offering the spoon to Hayama.

"I can eat myself..." He mumbled, leaning forward and letting Nebuya tip the soup between his lips. He swallowed and moaned slightly at the soothing sensation on his throat. The other smiled as he silently fed the rest of the soup to Hayama, Reo slipping out of the room almost silently and leaving the two of them alone.

"Feeling better?" Nebuya asked as he set the bowl down and offered the green tea to Hayama.

"A little." Hayama smiled slightly, being fussed over by Reo was endearing and sometimes a little annoying, but being fussed over by Nebuya was something he could get used to. He took the tea from him and slowly drained the entire cup, setting it down on the table with a smile. "Eikichi..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sleepy..."

"Well go back to sleep then."

Hayama's cheeks tinted pink as he fumbled with the edge of his blanket. His headache was back, the food had soothed his throat but he really craved being wrapped up in his blankets and sleeping the rest of the night away.

He also craved being held.

"Um...can I ask you for a favour?"

Nebuya raised an eyebrow. "Sure Kou, what is it?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, Hayama probably just wanted him to do his laundry or something mundane like that.

The normally bright eyed and excitable second year bit his lip, averting his gaze slightly. "I mean, you could get sick too if you agree."

"Just come out and say it."

"Can you um...hold me until I fall asleep? Reo-nee refuses to because he doesn't wanna get sick but...even if he did then I-I'd want you." He babbled, pulling the blankets up over his exposed chest. "A-Actually never-mind it would be weird--"

Nebuya gently placed a hand on Hayama's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "I-I'd love to. I mean, I-uh...sure."

Neither of them moved for a few moments, simply regarding each other with small smiles before Nebuya stood up and shrugged his shirt off. Hayama's head was throbbing but he wasn't going to tear his eyes away from Nebuya's sculpted body any time soon.

"I-I'll keep my shorts on..." Nebuya murmured. Hayama nodded, scooting to the edge of the bed so Nebuya could slip in behind him. For a few moments Nebuya was unsure what Hayama had in mind when he said 'hold', he lightly ran his fingers over Hayama's shoulder, slightly surprised by how heated his skin was.

"Your hands are cold." Hayama murmured, pressing back against Nebuya's hand.

"No, you're just really hot---I mean warm. Not that you're not hot...nevermind."

Hayama giggled, catching hold of Nebuya's hand and coaxing him to wrap his arm around his chest. He placed Nebuya's hand against his chest just where his heartbeat resonated, purring slightly as he felt Nebuya gently pull him closer.

"Eikichi..." Hayama breathed after a few moments of slipping in and out of sleep. "Eikichi I really like you."

Nebuya's breathing hitched slightly, he reminded himself that Hayama was delirious with his fever and would say a lot of dumb shit. At the same time he wanted to hear him say it again.

"I really like you too." He hummed, nuzzling Hayama's neck, he was sweating from his fever which worried Nebuya enough for him to kick the blankets off of them. Hayama whimpered in protest before Nebuya hugged him a little tighter. "Go to sleep Kou, I'll stay with you."

"Eikichi..." He breathed again, hand trailing over the strong arm that was wrapped around him.

 

\---

 

It was dark when Hayama woke up. His head hurt less, his throat was dry and he really wanted a drink but there was a heavy arm wrapped around his waist. He was a little confused but when he heard the heavy breathing from beside him he rolled over slightly. Nebuya's forehead had been resting against his back until he rolled over, Hayama was sure that if the lights had been on then the blush on his face would've been obvious.

He hesitantly rolled over so he was facing Nebuya in the darkness, he guessed by the heavy breathing that his friend was asleep. He tried to remember whether he said anything stupid in his feverish state, he figured that he had asked Nebuya to hold him and they had simply fallen asleep together.

"Eikichi..." He murmured, reaching out and finding Nebuya's face, running his thumb over the stubble on Nebuya's jawline. If it had been anyone else in his bed then he'd be demanding they got out already, but he had a soft spot for Nebuya. A big soft spot. "...Eikichi." He called.

"...eh?" The gruff voice answered as he stirred. "Kou?"

"Y-Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" He mumbled

Hayama wanted to see Nebuya's sleepy face, he wriggled around in Nebuya's hold and managed to get the bedside light turned on. A soft yellow glow bathed the room, he rolled back against Nebuya's chest and was startled to find the other's face so close to his.

"I-uh...I'm better." He smiled shyly. noting the blush on Nebuya's cheeks. "Thanks for...staying."

Nebuya nodded, his eyes studying Hayama's flushed face with a soft gaze. "It's okay." He breathed, returning the smile. "Uh, I should probably get back to my dorm--"

Hayama shook his head, hand coming up to grip Nebuya's shoulder. "No."

"No?"

"It's like four am? Just...stay, stay with me." Hayama whispered. "Please..."

Nebuya's mind went blank, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. "Are you still..." He held a hand against Hayama's cheek, he was cooler than earlier and he definitely seemed more with it. "Your fever has gone."

Hayama smiled. "Y-Yeah...but I want you to stay Eikichi."

"Why?" Nebuya wanted to hear his reason, he wanted to believe that maybe his feelings weren't one-sided. He wanted Hayama to repeat the words he had said earlier.

Hayama covered Nebuya's hand on his cheek with his own, his heart was racing as he silently regarded Nebuya with another shy smile.

"You thought it was my fever talking didn't you?" He spoke barely above a whisper. "When I told you I liked you."

"I-I...yeah." The other admitted, averting his gaze slightly as he ran his thumb over Hayama's cheek.

"You told me you feel the same Eikichi..."

"I wasn't lying." Nebuya quickly replied before he could chicken out.

The only sound in the room was their breathing, the dorm building was eerily quiet in the early hours of Saturday morning. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, they just gazed at each other in the dim lighting as they took in what had just been said and what the natural next step was.

"...if I wasn't sick then I'd kiss you." Hayama uttered, burying his face in Nebuya's chest to hide his blushing face. Nebuya let out a small chuckle as he stroked Hayama's back, kissing the top of his head before he gently cupped Hayama's face and coaxed the other to look at him.

"I'm sure my immune system can handle it." He smiled, slowly closing the gap between them. Hayama squeaked slightly as he felt Nebuya's lips on his, the slight brush of stubble against his skin and the safe hands holding him close. His own hands shakily reached up and cupped Nebuya's face, parting his lips and giggling softly. They parted slowly, still holding onto each other as Nebuya bumped his nose against Hayama's.

"Eikichi..." Hayama breathed.

"Kotarou."

"D-Does this mean...we're dating?"

Hayama's eyes were bright like they usually were, honey-coloured orbs accompanying the small nervous smile tugging on his lips. Nebuya couldn't help but chuckle at the word choice.

"Do you want us to be dating?"

Hayama didn't reply, he simply pressed his lips to Nebuya's and giggled as he felt a hand run through his hair. Sick or not, he didn't think he'd be leaving his bed the next day.

"That's a yes then." Nebuya remarked, nuzzling Hayama's neck. "Shouldn't you be getting more sleep though?"

"Only if you cuddle me." Hayama replied in a small voice.

"I'm sure I can manage that."

"You're the best Eikichi."

"I'm not. I just know Reo will have my ass if he finds out I kept you from resting."

Hayama giggled, pressing himself against Nebuya's chest and hooking a leg around his waist. Nebuya raised an eyebrow at the gesture but let it slide, holding his small boyfriend close to him as he leaned over and turned out the light.

 

It was no surprise to either of them when Nebuya came down with the flu three days later.

 


End file.
